Thunderstorm
by Chained Princess
Summary: Hikaru Hasama was not afraid of thunderstorms like other girls. She was not an ordinary girl. But one night when she lost her way, her biggest enemy came to help her? Why? Hikaru quit blading after that horrific match in Battle Bladers. But could she quit her mind from loving him? She fell in love with danger... One-shot RyuxKaru


**Yesterday I was sitting in my balcony and a thunderstorm started. I really enjoy thunderstorms! Then I thought I should write a story about this. And the right pairing came into my mind- RyuxHika. I love this Pairing! 3**

**Ok, this is my first one-shot so I'm truly utterly nervous! :( Please… please tell me how it is! I will really appreciate it. If it's bad then tell me so I can improve. If you have any advice, then don't hesitate to tell me. I loooove you guys! :D**

Hikaru Hasama was returning home from WBBA. She was walking alone. The sun was about to set. A beautiful reddish shade appeared in the western sky. The birds were returning home, chirping happily. The environment was heavenly. But Hikaru was not paying any attention to it. She was thinking, deeply thinking.

She should be happy. She was a successful worker of WBBA. Everyone praised her. There were so many good friends. Her life was great. Not all persons are lucky like she is. But, Hikaru was not happy. Her friends asked her about it. She could not answer them. Why was she not happy? It's not like she was upset because she could not battle anymore. It was her fate. And she never complained. She knew she could not battle.

She could not battle like normal bladers anymore. After that incident… Hikaru shivered when she remembered that day. That day of Battle Bladers when she faced Ryuga! She was totally crushed. Her strength, her confidence, her power everything was crushed.

Hikaru still could not forget that day. Still, when she closes her eyes, that day comes alive. She could not rip a beyblade again after that day.

Hikaru peaked through her pocket and took out her beyblade, Storm Aquario. Her eyes watered. Her bey! She loved it more than her life. That's why she still carries it everywhere.

Hikaru wiped her eyes and put the beyblade in her pocket again. She had accepted her fate like a strong person. Then why is she still not happy? Why?

Hikaru never told anyone but she knew the reason. The reason was, she is in love. Hikaru Hasama is in love with… Ryuga. I know what you guys are thinking. Like, really? With Ryuga? But it's true. She could not deny this anymore. She could look away from the reality. And the reality was, she fell in love with Ryuga. She fell in love with danger…

Hikaru shivered uncontrollably. She knew her love will never be fulfilled. Ryuga would never love her, never. Hikaru closed her eyes. A silent tear escaped her eye. What had she gotten herself into?

But she will accept this reality too. Reality is hard and bitter. Hikaru's life was never a happy one. No one ever loved her. She never saw her dad. And she still remembers her mother's death… Her mother had a dream. She wanted Hikaru to be the best blader. But Hikaru failed.

"I'm sorry, mom." Hikaru whispered looking at the sky, "I couldn't fulfill your dream. I'm sorry." Another tear escaped her eye.

Hikaru wiped the tear quickly and started walking. She had to keep her head up, no matter what happens. This is her mother's lesson. And she will never forget it.

Suddenly she felt something wet in her face. Then another, then another. Hikaru looked up. It was starting to rain. All of a sudden, the sky had become cloudy and darker. Wind was blowing happily. Hikaru smiled happily. She loves rain.

The rain was increasing. The roar of thunder was heard. Lightning was splashing through the sky. One moment, everything engulfed by a dense darkness and the next moment, the sharp celestial light was making everything mysterious. What a beautiful game of nature!

Hikaru walked through the rain. She was never afraid of thunderstorms like other girls. She was not ordinary. Instead she loved thunderstorm. She loved the rough nature. Actually she loved everything rough. That's why she loved Ryuga…

The rain was pouring now. The wind was really strong and heavy. Lightning was still splashing. Thunders were roaring like there is no tomorrow. Hikaru was totally soaked now. But she felt an unknown happiness running through her vein. She was feeling like dancing in the rain.  
But the rain was not stopping. It was a moonless night. And because of the clouds, it was darker than usual. Hikaru could not see anything. How will she go home?

Hikaru still tried to walk. She walked and walked. But the roads were becoming narrow and quiet. It was not a comfortable quiet. Where was she going?

The thunders and lightning somehow decreased. But the rain did not stop. But however, it became clearer. Hikaru looked at where she was. She could not recognize anything. The environment was unfamiliar. She never saw these buildings before. They were old and broken. Hikaru understood she was lost.

Where do she go? She could not think of any idea. She looked around and freaked out. Where should she go?

A hand touched Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru jumped up with fear. "Who? Who is it?" Hikaru shouted at the top of her lungs. "Shh!" A hand clasped her mouth from behind. "Leave me! Leave!" Hikaru tried to say. But all she could say was, "Mhhmm! Mhm!"

"Shh! Shh!" The voice said, irritated, "It's just me!"

Hikaru immediately recognized the voice. That beautiful voice could not belong to anyone else. Ryuga!...

Hikaru tried to take the hand away but couldn't. Then she licked the hand. "Eww!" Ryuga took the hand away, "How could you?" He looked at her in a disgusted face.

"Well, you were not leaving me!" Hikaru said in an obvious tone.

"Whatever! What are you doing here?" Ryuga put his hands on his chest, in a bossy manner.

"I… I lost." Hikaru looked down, her face red with embarrassment. "Hahahahaha…" Ryuga laughed loudly, "So… Miss Independent lost her way!" He said in a teasing tone and smirked.

Hikaru did not look up. She was really, really embarrassed. "I… I just…" She could not finish. Ryuga looked at her, "No problem. You can come with me. I live near."

"What? You live in this place?" Hikaru looked around, surprised, "This place is inhuman!"

"Exactly! That's why I live here. No one can disturb me here." Ryuga said like it was the most normal thing of the world.

"No wonder!" Hikaru muttered, "After all you are the one and only Ryuga!"

"Did you say anything?" Ryuga furrowed his brows.

"No! No! Not at all!" Hikaru straightened up.

"Okay then. Come on!"

"No! No! I don't need your 'help'" Hikaru scoffed, "I can do it on my own."

"I think you are mistaking." Ryuga smirked, "I don't request anyone. It's my order! Now come on!"

Hikaru gulped. She knew quarreling with Ryuga was not a good idea… So she walked with him.

They reached a broken, old house. Hikaru was surprised people could live here. But no wonder! Nothing is impossible for Ryuga!

They entered the house. The door opened with an eerie 'creak'. Hikaru slightly shivered when she saw it was pure dark. Ryuga turned on some switches but no light was on. "Crap!" He muttered, "Probably the power is gone again." He lit some candles. But they did not remove the darkness, instead made it creepier.

Hikaru was standing awkwardly on the door, not knowing what to do. Ryuga looked at her. He quickly opened a cupboard and handed her a towel. "Dry yourself, freak! You're dripping water everywhere."

Hikaru became embarrassed and shook her head, "No! N-no! I should try to go home rather." "No!" Ryuga said in a hard voice. Hikaru stopped in her track. He was probably ordering again. It's not safe to mess with the dragon emperor. Hikaru remembered her match in Battle Bladers and shivered. She quickly took the towel and tried to dry herself.

"You can use some of my PJs if you want." Ryuga said in a dry voice.

"N-no!" Hikaru said, silently cursing herself for stuttering. Why was she stuttering? "I should go…"

She tried to walk out, but a hand stopped her from going by holding her back. She stopped and gulped. Her heart was racing. She did not look back. She knew she could not look at those eyes.

"Just tell me one thing." Ryuga whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "Why do you hate me so much, Hikaru?"

Hikaru jerked her hand away and ran outside in the pouring rain. The rain was increasing. The thunders and lightning were also increasing. Hikaru was trembling. From the cold, or from his touch?

"Hikaru!" He called, "You can't leave like this! You have to answer me!"

Hikaru tried to run, but he held her hand, hard. Hikaru tried to be free from his grasp but she couldn't. He was too strong…

"You are hurting me, Ryuga!" She yelled.

"Yes! Yes, I'm hurting you!" Ryuga yelled louder, holding her in a death grip, "Because you hurt me more…"

"Hikaru looked at him, in surprised eyes.

"I want answer." He whispered in a low, hard voice. His eyes were glowing like fire in the darkness.

"Yes! I hate you! I really, really hate you! I hate you more than anyone in the world! And why shouldn't I? You are the one who destroyed my life. Take my every happiness. You left me injured, both physically and mentally! I had to quit blading just because of you. Are you happy now? And you know what? You freak me out! I fear you. Why can't you see I l…" Hikaru stopped yelling. She took deep breaths. She was actually feeling relieved after spitting everything out. But she knew hell was going to break out on her…

She looked at Ryuga. He looked hurt?... and guilty? His face was pale, expressionless. He slowly let her go. But she did not run. She just stood there, waiting for an outburst.

"I know… I know I hurt you. I know I was guilty. I know I ruined your life and made it a hell. And I also know, I can't do anything to make it better." Ryuga's voice was broken and quivered.

He looked up and touched her face, "I'm your worst enemy, Hikaru. I know I have no right to say sorry. You should not forgive me. But… but…" He looked down, a silent tear fell from his eye. He was… crying?

Ryuga looked up, suddenly desperate. "Why can't you understand that I… I… I love you?"

Hikaru froze in her place, like some thunder had stricken her. Did he say that he loved her? No, it can't be true. Either Hikaru is dreaming or she had gone mad. She was sure. But if this was even a dream, she was not expecting the next thing that happened.

He leaned in and before Hikaru could comprehend what was happening, she leaned forward too. Their lips touched.

Why do they say it's like butterflies?

Why do they say it's like fireworks?

Why do they say it's like exploding nuclear bombs?

Hikaru felt better than all of the above. It was like magic. It filled her heart. It was like a silent storm that sent her flying. It was so comfortable and stormy at the same time. It was dreamy. But it was so real. It felt like heaven. It was the most beautiful thing that could happen to Hikaru. Just one kiss…

After what seemed like forever, Ryuga suddenly pulled away. "I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered, "I didn't mean to."

Hikaru smiled. She leaned in his ear and whispered, "You should know a secret. And that is… I love you too."

Ryuga looked at her with wide eyes. He could not believe it. "Yes." Hikaru said, smiling, "I love you, Ryuga. I loved you from the first day I met you. I never believed in love at first sight. But see! It happened with me!"

Ryuga just looked at her, didn't say anything. The disbelief in his eyes faded when he saw the truthfulness and fidelity in her eyes. He smiled, for the first time in his life. Hikaru's heart fluttered at his sweet smile. His smile was as attractive and mesmerizing as himself.

"You should smile often. Your smile is beautiful." Hikaru said looking down and blushing. Ryuga blushed too and looked away to hide it. He never thought any girl would make him blush.

"And…" Ryuga wiped her tears carefully, "I will never let you cry again."

Hikaru smiled and hugged him.

"Just… promise me one thing." Ryuga whispered in her hair.

"What?" She looked up to meet his eyes, which were now glinting softly.

"Start beyblading again? I want a rematch!" He winked.

Hikaru smiled, "Anything for you. Look, I'll win this time!"

"I'm waiting." Ryuga joked.

They kissed again. It felt like heaven. Hikaru felt like the luckiest girl in the world. And Ryuga never felt so happy before.

"I can't believe you decided to beyblade again!" Madoka said happily, "Now hand me Aquario. I'll take care of it."

Hikaru smiled and gave her friend her bey.

"Hey, Hikaru! Why did you make this decision?" Madoka asked.

Hikaru looked at Ryuga, who was battling with Kyoya now. She tried to hide her blush, "Just… had some scores to settle." She smiled.

Madoka smiled. She understood. "You love him, nah?" She elbowed Hikaru.

Hikaru became red. Madoka laughed, "Don't worry. He loves you too."

"I know." Hikaru whispered, smiling slightly.

Hikaru was waiting eagerly for her rematch.


End file.
